Dreaming of You
by Flamethemightydragon
Summary: The one place Sesshoumaru feels relaxed allows him to meet the girl of his dreans. With his help can Kagome finally return to her family? AU Kag-Sess
1. Prologue

Dreaming of You

_Prologue_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever.

Authors Note: Gomen mina-san. 'The Marching Dragons' had to be stuck in Lala land. I have seriously sat at the computer since the last update and couldn't finish the chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, it just wouldn't type. I can't explain it, just I'm sorry to all of you who were enjoying it. I put it on stand by and hopefully will end up updating it eventually. Until then instead of not updating or writing at all I'm going on to this. :points to title: This one's also in Sesshie's POV and is also a kag-sess romance and AU. This one's fluffier than either of the two I've written previously. You'll see. I hope you like and I'll work on 'The Marching Dragons'. Gomen again. Ja.

-Flame

One of my favorite places is the dream realm. Ever since I was a little kid I've always felt at piece there. When my mother left I used to crave the time I spent there. It was the only place I couldn't feel pain. It's the same for most people; I don't believe I've ever met anyone who _didn't_ like the dream realm.

There time passes like in the real world, only it's different than the real world. Those with strong imaginations can create their ideal place and run to it whenever they fell like it. That leaves it open for others as well though. If you are able to go someplace so are others.

I strived to create a place of my own when I was younger. It took me many years but I was finally able to do it. I created a small forest with a clearing that held a waterfall and pond. There was no river taking the water away so the pond didn't overflow, but this was the dream realm, certain aspects of nature are able to be ignored. I had also placed a large bolder in the pond so I could just sit and think if I didn't feel like swimming.

I used to try to stay asleep so I could protect my creation from others. My father wouldn't allow me though. He would always wake me and refused to allow me to return the realm of dreams. Eventually that thought left me; especially since after ten years no one had found it. It was once I let my guard down that an intruder found my clearing.

I was sixteen and a junior in high school when I met her. I went to my clearing after a long day of school and thought I was in the wrong place. Everything was perfectly normal as it usually was, but on this day there was a young woman about my own age sitting on my boulder. As I said, no one had found my secret spot in ten years, so I was shocked to see her there and wondered if I had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

I walked up to the maiden with a scowl on my face. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl's head snapped around towards me and her eyes widened.

"My name's Kagome, Higarashi Kagome. I don't know what I'm doing here." She had spoken looking lost. "I remember being in a car and then waking here." She must have been in an accident. "Who are you?" I don't know why, but I answered her; again an unusual occurrence.

"Sesshoumaru Ryoku. I created this place." Kagome's eyes widened a bit more at that comment.

"I'm sorry." She had started to get up and leave, but yet again I did something I normally wouldn't. I stopped her. I allowed her to stay there.

From that moment on I shared my clearing and dream time with Kagome. She's become my best friend, my therapist, and the woman I love. If I ever accomplish anything in my life it's that I can meet her in person so I can claim her as mine. When I try to ask about her past though, she changes the subject. That's fine, she knows I'm here when she's ready to talk.

One thing I do know is that I can't imagine life without her.


	2. A New Student

Dreaming of You

_Chapter One: A New Student_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever. The analogies belong to Russell Beland, Roy Ashley, and Paul Sabourin, and my own respectfully. _The Odyssey_ belongs to Homer.

Authors Note: Here we are at chapter one. Again, I'm sorry about the last fic, but I'm still working on it. I hope everyone's enjoying this one so far. Not much else to say really, ja.

-Flame

"The little boat gently drifted across the pond exactly the way a bowling ball wouldn't." I blinked at the analogy Rob had made. Sure it was a warm-up, but I had higher hopes than that. I don't even want to begin thinking about how to go about fixing that.

"Okay…not quite, but an interesting try. Anyone else?" Anna raised her hand and I pointed to her. "Yes, Anna?"

"From the attic came an unearthly howl. The whole scene had an eerie, surreal quality, like when you're on vacation in another city and "Jeopardy" comes on at 7 p.m. instead of 7:30." Oh dear God. I sighed and wanted to cry. Why do I bother teaching regular anymore? Why do I teach anymore period?

"Mr. Ryoku, can I go?" I looked up and nodded.

"Go right ahead Matt."

"McBride fell 12 stories, hitting the pavement like a Hefty Bag filled with vegetable soup." I blinked again. Not as bad as the others, but still pretty bad. Tell me again what inspired me to become a high school English teacher?

The door opened and everyone turned to look. Great, what now? A young man walked in the room followed by one of the school administrators. "Yes Mr. Marker?" I asked.

"You have a new student." He pushed the young boy forward. I nodded and he left. Looking at the boy I noticed he was Japanese, not Chinese or Korean like usual, but Japanese. Interesting, it seams I'm no longer alone in the school.

"What's your name?" I asked looking at my roll book, my left eye twitching a bit when I found nothing on a new student this period.

"Souta Higarashi sir." My head snapped up at the name.

"Higarashi?"

"Yes sir." Could he be related to Kagome? That's too much of a coincidence.

"I see. Well, Souta, you can take the seat in the corner there." I pointed to the only empty seat in my room, well, not anymore at least. Souta took hid seat and began the warm-up. Good, I didn't have to tell him; maybe he'll be an influence on the other students.

"Okay class, today we're going to read book one of _The Odyssey_ and understand the analogies it uses to describe the main characters." I can feel a headache coming on already. I have a feeling that they're not going to get it as usual.

I walked over to the bookcase and pulled out an extra copy of _The Odyssey_. Quickly jotting down the book number in my roll book along with Souta's name I handed the book over to its new owner.

So without further adieu, turn to page 77 and follow along. "Tell me, Muse, of that man, so ready at need, who wandered far and wide, after he had sacked the sacred citadel of Troy, and many were the men whose towns he saw and whose mind he learnt, yes, and many the woes he suffered in his heart upon the deep, striving to win his own life and the return of his company. Nay, but even so he saved not his company, though he desired it sore. For through the blindness of their own hearts they perished, fools, who devoured the oxen of Helios Hyperion: but the god took from them their day of returning. Of these things, goddess, daughter of Zeus, whencesoever thou hast heard thereof, declare thou even unto us."

I paused there and explained what it meant. God I hope they're taking notes. I don't feel like repeating this again for the test. I looked around and noticed the only one paying attention as well as taking notes was Souta. I hope I'm right about him.

I kicked the door of my small apartment closed once I got home at seven 'o clock. I dumped my school junk on my couch and walked into the kitchen to find dinner. Clicking the button on the answering machine I walked over to the refrigerator.

"Mr. Ryoku this is your landlord Greg here to remind you about the mandatory tendent meeting tomorrow at eight." The machine clicked and I opened a box of Japanese takeout and sniffed. How long has that been in there? Tossing the box in the trash the next message came on.

"Sesshoumaru, this is your dad reminding you about the family get together next weekend. Izayoi is looking forward to seeing you again." The machine beeped again and I took out my milk carton, when was the last time I bought milk? I actually did forget about this weekend. It's Izayoi's birthday, and I couldn't and wouldn't miss it. Izayoi's been more of a mother to me then even my own mother.

"Oi, Sessh, mom's birthday's next weekend, don't forget a gift." The beep came again and I shook my head at my brother. I already bought the gift. I have a feeling he's going to forget to buy one though.

"Mr. Ryoku, this is Mr. Marker letting you know you have a new student today for first period." Great, _now_ you tell me. Sorry I don't check my messages in the morning. I have better things to do than find out what moron called me that night.

Sighing I closed the refrigerator. Why do I even bother looking in there anymore? I pretty sure that there's nothing but poison in there. I wonder if the military needs any chemical bombs any time soon? Picking up the phone I called the Japanese takeout place that has become my only source of food since I moved here three years ago.

"Hello, Shinjuku Sushi."

"Hey Akito it's Sessh."

"Ah! Sessh, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Busy. The usual."

"Yep."

"That'll be 25. It'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

"Ja."

"Ja." Okay, it's kind of sad when you can have a conversation with your fast food provider. I sighed and walked into the living room to begin grading papers. I'm just glad that today's Friday, then again I collected the students' warm-ups so I don't know if I'll be all that glad after grading them.

I moved the junk I had brought home off the couch and onto the coffee table, and then took out my grading folder and a red pen. Time to grade these analogies, joy.

I was about to scream by the time my food had come. God why do I have to deal with these morons? Why? What did I ever do? I was slurping my udon when I came to Souta's paper.

"Her voice was so clear and heavenly that even the birds were jealous of it." Now that's much better. Why couldn't I have had him in my class earlier in the semester?

I quickly finished grading the warm-ups, leaving the short answer questions about book one for tomorrow. Walking back into the kitchen I placed the left over udon in the refrigerator of death and walked into my bed room. I turned the ringer off so I wouldn't be woken early and stripped my body of clothes.

Sliding in between my silk sheets I set the alarm for 11 and fell into dream land to meet up with my darling Kagome.

I walked through the trees toward my clearing as I though about my new student. Could he in fact be related to Kagome? If so, what relation and why hasn't she mentioned anything about a bother when I talk about Inuyasha?

"What's wrong?" Kagome's voice floated over towards me and I snapped out of lala land.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Kagome just raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. I've never be able to leave it a nothing with Kagome. If something's bothering me then she must know.

"Maru…" I sighed.

"I got a new student in my class today."

"I take it they're a trouble maker?"

"No, he's one of the best students I have in the class."

"Then what's the problem?"

"His name's Souta Higarashi." She froze and her eyes widened. So she _did_ know him.

"S-Souta? How is he?"

"All I know is that he's a good student. How do you know him?"

"He's my brother. He was in the car with me before I came here." So Souta was in the accident with Kagome that brought her here. Maybe now I can talk to him and get a few questions answered.

I kept my eyes on Kagome and wished I hadn't mentioned anything about class today. Kagome looked lost and my heart ached to restore her natural happy self.

I walked closer to the woman I had come to love and wrapped my arms around her. "He looks okay, right?" I could hear the beginnings of tears in her voice and my heart clenched all the more.

"Yes, he looked okay and healthy. He's a very good student and works hard." I felt a few drops of warm liquid on my shoulder and held her tighter.

"Yokatta." She cried and buried her head deeper into my shoulder. "Tell him I'm sorry, please."

"Of course." I kissed the top of her head and tightened my hold on her even more. I've never seen her like this and I don't like it. "Of course I'll tell him."

Yokatta- Thank Goodness


	3. Questions Answered

Dreaming of You

_Chapter Two: Questions Answered_

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If you still believe I own anything named, mentioned, or written in this fic you are sorely mistaken and should be shot before you procreate.

Authors Note: I'm glad everyone likes this so far. I'm trying to get into a regular updating period again, so be warned. The chapters may be shorter than normal, but they'll be updated quicker. A quick note, I've noticed that Sesshie seems a bit ooc, please not that this is VERY AU and thus he didn't even grow up the same. Later on when he gets angry you'll see that good 'o Sesshie back. Without further adieu, well, other than for the review response below, on with the fic! Ja.

kikitravel: Yes, Kagome is in a coma. You get to find out all about it in this chapter.

I made sure I got to school earlier than usual on Monday. Instead of my normal morning wake up period of playing a level or two of Whiplash, I went strait to work. I wanted to get some answers from Souta today and I had to figure out a way to speak to him without the other students knowing. After all the last thing I want the others to think is that he got in trouble with the teacher and think he's no better than them. He's better than that.

Not only that but I have to tell him that Kagome's sorry. Now that I think about that, if she's asking me to tell him does that mean she's yet to find him in the dream realm? Or did they have a fight in the real world and he won't talk to her. Both are probable, the dream realm is a large place. I myself have never found one of my family members in it.

I was surprised though when I found Souta standing outside my door reading a book while he waited for me. "Souta?" The boy looked up with his rich chocolate eyes so like his sisters.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could speak with you before the other students get here?"

"Of course." He got up and grabbed his backpack as I unlocked the door. The two of us quickly placed out things on our respective desks before I walked over and sat in the desk next to him. "So what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"If you don't feel like speaking about it's fine, it's not really related to school." God I hope he doesn't take that seriously. I want answers!

"Okay."

"Tell me about your sister Kagome." As soon as I said her name he got a truly angry look in his eyes and stood from his desk.

"Kami-sama, can't you people leave us alone? Who told you? Who asked you for this information? Star? The National Enquirer? The Weekly World News? How much did they pay you?" I was taken aback by the time he paused to take a breath. What the heck was he talking about?

"Calm down Souta." I was able to get in once he took another breath. "No one asked me or paid me anything."

"Then why do you want to know, _how_ do you even know about her?"

"I've spoken to her every night in the dream realm for about ten years." He did in fact calm down then and even sat back in his desk. Tears began to form in his eyes and he look at me like a lost puppy.

"You've talked to her?"

"Yes. She wants you to know she's sorry." The tears fell then and Souta hid his face.

"Kami-sama. It's not her fault. It was an accident. No one's at fault."

"What happened?" I couldn't take it anymore. I know it had something to do with a car, but that's it. A car crash was the only thing I could figure. Souta whipped the tears from his face and cheeks before he answered.

"You might not know this, but Kagome is one of Japan's number one pop artists." I didn't know that. I've heard her singing before I appear before her and have always thought she had a wonderful voice, who knew she made a living from it. "It was the night after one of her concerts when it happened.

"She was on her way home for my birthday when I was turning six. It was a dark and stormy night, cliché I know, but it was. At about eight we got a call from the police saying that my sister was in an accident.

"They said that her car slid and ran through the barricade at the beginning of a new rode there were building. We couldn't figure out why she didn't at least slow down. The car was totaled from the speed she was going at." He shook his head and looked down at his graffiti covered desk. Yes, I know Julie loves Greg, I see them making out in the halls everyday.

"I'll never forget the way she looked in that hospital bed." His eyes glazed over and I was about to stop him but he continued before I had a chance. He was just too lost in the past to stop now. "She was covered in blood oozing through the gauze bandages all over her body. She was black and blue, greenish yellow in some places. There was a breathing tube in her mouth and scratches everywhere.

"The worst or I suppose the best part was she had slipped in a coma. On the one hand she might never wake up, but at least she wasn't feeling any pain. Everyone in our family has tried to reach her in the dream realm, but there are just so many places she could be.

"She's still in the hospital with our mother and father watching over her. I came here through the exchange program so I could get a better education. I want to be a doctor and help her. I want to wake her up. She hasn't even moved since the accident. The doctors are beginning to lose hope and are thinking about talking to our parents about pulling the plug on her. I over heard them before I left."

He looked at me then with new determination. "Please help me. Where is she in the dream realm?" I had to answer him. He let me know what was going on, besides he's Kagome's brother, he may become my brother-in-law someday.

"She's in my secret spot. It's a clearing in the forest where a waterfall and pond reside." He looked like he was going to cry again and I was glad I told him. I may have a new guest in my clearing, but I'll be delighted to welcome him in.

I kicked the door of my apartment open once again as I got home. One thing I like about getting early is the fact that I have more than enough time to finish a good portion of work and play Whiplash once I got home.

I pulled out the leftover tempura from the night before and heated it in the microwave as I started the game. Slipping into my robe I walked out of the bedroom just as the microwave beeped it's completion. Taking the food out of the heating machine and grabbing a few packets of soy sauce and hashi I walked into the living room.

I was able to win three whole levels before I had to sit and grade papers. Since most of them were done anyway it didn't take me too long.

Within an hour I had all the papers graded for the next day as well as washed my dishes. I may leave food in the refrigerator to rot and become a bio-hazard but that doesn't mean I don't wash my dishes.

I set the alarm for five 'o clock once again and threw my robe into the chair in the corner. Slipping in the silk sheets it wasn't long before I allowed sleep to overtake me and joined Kagome in the dream realm.

"Did you see him today?" Kagome asked me as soon as she saw me. I laughed and smiled at her. Ever since I mentioned Souta on Friday she's asked me if I've had a chance to speak with him since.

"I don't know." I said walking toward the pond. "There were a lot of people at school today."

"Maru, don't tease me. You spoke to him, didn't you?" She followed me every step of the way as I walked around the small pond.

"We had a few words."

"Maru!" I smiled and turned to face her.

"Yes, I did speak with him. He says-"

"Nee-san?" Speak of the devil and he shall come. The two of us turned as Souta walked into the clearing and laid eyes on Kagome.

"Souta? Is that you?" Tears began forming in her eyes and I stepped back so the two of them could have some space. Hey, it's been what, ten years since they last saw each other?

"Nee-san!" He ran to her and she hugged him as their bodies connected. I'm glad I was able to help the two of them reunite. I looked at the smile on Kagome's face as she spoke to her brother and ended up smiling as well. I've never seen her smile like that before. She should do it more often.

"Souta, gomen, gomen for missing your birthday…err…birthdays."

"No, it's not your fault nee-san. It was an accident." She didn't say anything at that comment and I started to wonder. Was it truly an accident? Of course it was, no one would ever want to hurt Kagome, she too angelic.

Pushing her brother away from her she looked him up and down. "You've grown quite a lot."

"It's been ten years."

"Has it? I've lost track."

"Haven't you noticed how different _you_ look?"

"I haven't changed at all."

"Yes you have, you don't look like a dork any more."

"Hey!" The two of them laughed and he looked over at me. I could see the gratitude shining in his eyes and I just smiled at him.

"Well, I should leave the two of you alone; after all I need to tell kaasan and tousan I found you. I'll be back tomorrow though."

"All right. Tell them I love them."

"Of course." With one last quick hug Souta left the clearing and Kagome turned to me.

"Arigato, Maru." She walked up and wound her arms around my waist and I wrapped her in my own. God how I loved to have her in my arms. I rested my head in the nook of her neck and inhaled her sweet sent. Everything from the real world comes into the dream realm. If you smell like gasoline then that's what you smell like in the dream realm. Kagome smelled like wintergreen. I loved wintergreen.

"I promise I'll wake you up." She pulled away and looked at me. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll wake you." And I meant it.


End file.
